Contagion moldue
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Après une mission, Voldemort contracte une maladie moldue. Mais il n'est pas le plus à plaindre, loin de là...


Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve ici pour un petit texte sur Voldemort et les mangemorts, juste pour les martyriser et les tourner en ridicule. J'adooore faire ça. C'est tellement plus rigolo et en plus j'ai réussi un de mes objectifs d'auteur de fanfic, celui de faire porter un cache-nez. A Voldemort. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps et je ne savais pas comment faire. Puis j'ai eu l'idée de faire tomber Voldemort malade. Bah oui ce n'est pas parce que on est un mage noir qu'on ne peut pas tomber malade. C'est donc ici un petit texte humoristique, à ne pas prendre au sérieux du tout.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Il y eu des éclairs verts et quatre corps tombèrent sur le sol, les yeux grand ouverts. Avec un sourire satisfait Voldemort et trois des mangemorts qui l'accompagnait rangèrent leurs baguettes dans leurs capes et enjambèrent les cadavres et meubles renversés pour quitter la maison de leurs victimes. Ils n'avaient pas eu tous les renseignements voulus mais au moins ce traître à son sang était mort avec sa moldue de femme et ses rejetons. Une belle fin de soirée somme toute.

Voldemort retourna au manoir des Lestrange où il séjournait pour le moment, étant donné que Lucius Malefoy croupissait en prison et que sa femme était bien trop bouleversée pour accueillir qui que ce soit chez elle. Alors il logeait chez ses plus fidèles mangemorts, qui n'avaient pas hésité à être emprisonnés pour lui, ne le reniant jamais. Il devait avouer qsurtout des piques que s'envoyaient sans cesse Lucius et les frères Lestrange sur qui avait le meilleur manoir. Mais il devait aussi supporter Bellatrix qui faisait tout pour bien se faire voir, au grand dam de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé. Mais c'était toujours mieux que le manoir Malefoy.

Comme il était assez tard, il monta directement se coucher, sans un regard pour les Lestrange, frères, qui discutaient de la manière dont ils avaient torturé les enfants ni pour Bellatrix qui lui tendait un verre de vin d'Elfe avec espoir.

Deux jours plus tard

Il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête atroce et il se sentait faible. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, il ne pouvait pas être faible. Il avait tout simplement abusé du Whisky-pur-feu hier soir. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, avait-on déjà vu un mage noir avec la gueule de bois ? Néanmoins Voldemort descendit dans le salon pour discuter d'une future mission avec Rodolphus.

Ce dernier se trouvait avec son frère autour d'une tasse de thé et il se tourna d'instinct en entendant son maître arriver. Et il lâcha sa tasse de thé qui se fracassa sur le sol. Puis Rabastan fit de même quand son regard se posa sur Vous-Savez-Qui.

« M..m...maître….

\- V...vous… »

Ils le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit qui l'agacèrent franchement. Bon d'accord il ne devait pas avoir l'air très en forme à cause de l'alcool mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient confrontés à ça. Combien de fois avaient-ils du s'occuper de McNair ou de Rowle, bien plus portés sur la bouteille ?

« Vous allez continuer à me fixer longtemps comme ça ou il faut que je vous lance un endoloris pour que vous vous remuiez un peu ? »

Bellatrix entra à ce moment là et le regarda avec horreur.

« Maître ! Mais… vous êtes malade ! Votre visage !

\- Quoi mon visage ?

\- Regardez par vous même ! »

Etant donné que les deux autres semblaient avoir été pétrifiés, elle fit apparaître un miroir devant son maître. Qui faillit tomber à la renverse tellement il ne se reconnaissait plus. Non pas qu'il ai l'habitude de s'admirer devant les miroirs, ça c'était le truc de Lucius Malefoy mais comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ça tout à l'heure ? Il porta la main à son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sa peau était pâle, si on pouvait faire encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà et surtout elle était couverte de petits boutons rouges. Il passa un long doigt squelettique sur sa joue. Impossible. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? Que m'arrive t-il ? »

Bellatrix le regardait comme si des cornes lui étaient poussées sur le crâne et les deux autres avaient toujours cet air stupide sur le visage. Puis il entendit un raclement de gorge, tellement bas qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Il baissa la tête pour découvrir un des elfes de maison, qui se tenait timidement près de Bellatrix, les mains derrière le dos. Il n'osait pas le regardait mais il avait bien compris que l'elfe voulait intervenir.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? Parle ! »

Il commençait à perdre patience d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être faible, ses muscles lui faisait mal et sa tête encore plus. L'elfe releva lentement la tête et annonça d'une petite voix aiguë :

« Vous… vous êtes malade monsieur. Vous avez… enfin je crois… mais il me semble bien que vous avez attraper la varicelle ! »

S'en suivis un long silence. Puis lentement tout le monde sembla reprendre ses esprits. D'un bond Rodolphus rejoignit l'elfe et l'empoigna par le tissus qui lui servait de vêtement.

« Tu oses prétendre que notre maître puisse tomber malade ! Comment oses-tu ?

\- Je… je n'en suis pas sûr… mais il a les symptômes…

\- Quels symptômes ?

\- La peau pâle et les boutons. Ce sont des signes. Mais je me trompe peut-être. Peut-être s'agit-il d'une réaction allergi... »

L'elfe ne finis pas sa phrase et se retrouva secoué dans tous les sens par Rodolphus qui perdait patience et surtout ne croyais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Il finit par le lâcher en le laissant tomber sur le sol. Rabastan le toisait d'un air mauvais.

« Comment oses-tu prétendre que notre maître puisse être malade, comment ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, aucune maladie ne peut l'atteindre ! »

Mais l'elfe n'en démordait pas, malgré les menaces des Lestrange et l'air de plus en plus meurtrier de Bellatrix. Beaucoup trop occupés à crier sur l'elfe, les mangemorts n'avaient pas remarquer que Voldemort s'était laissé tombé dans un des fauteuil et se prenait la tête entre les mains. Leurs cri n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête et il ne trouvait même pas la force de crier ou de jeter un sort pour les faire taire. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, ils finirent par remarquer le silence inhabituel du Seigneur des Ténèbres et restèrent encore plus ébahis en le voyant… endormis !

« Je crois que le Maître est malade. L'elfe avait raison !

\- Tu es sûr ? Peut-être qu'il s'est juste assoupis par fatigue.

\- Il ne peux pas être malade enfin ! C'est ridicule !

\- Et comment expliquer son… apparence ? Je ne vois qu'une solution – Rodolphus se tourna vers l'elfe – Va tout de suite nous préparer sa chambre. Rabastan va chercher Travers, il en saura sûrement mieux que nous. Bellatrix, aide moi à… le porter. »

Bellatrix ne se fit pas prier. L'elfe se pressa, soulagé d'être encore en vie. Travailler pour les Lestrange était suicidaire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement la plupart du temps il ne le remarquait pas.

Pendant ce temps Rabastan transplana jusque chez Travers mais la maison était vide. Il grommela. C'était bien le moment ! Il réfléchit à l'endroit où pouvait bien se trouver l'ex-médicomage. Si ça avait été MacNair il l'aurait sûrement trouvé dans un pub de l'Allée des Embrumes ou alors il aurait été directement chez Lucius mais comme ce dernier croupissait en prison – chacun son tour – à part Narcissa il n'y avait personne au manoir et les autres mangemorts étaient éparpillés partout en Grande-Bretagne. C'était bien sa veine. Il transplana de nouveau, à l'Allée des Embrumes cette fois ci. Il y avait peu de chances qu'on ne le fasse arrêter, ici le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnait en maître et ces idiots du Ministère étaient bien trop incompétents pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il élimina d'emblée Barjow et Beurk, ainsi que les pubs, ce n'était pas les lieux favoris de Travers. Il entra chez l'apothicaire, espérant que Travers s'y trouvait. C'était le lieu le plus plausible. Mais à part le propriétaire, il n'y avait personne. En désespoir de cause, Rabastan se mit à inspecter toutes les boutiques, en vain. Il allait abandonner quand il passa devant un pub et remarqua Rowles par la fenêtre, en pleine discussion avec… Travers !

« Et donc je te disais que je pense pouvoir rallier ce sorcier français à notre cause…

\- Travers ! Dépêche toi ! »

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour découvrir Rabastan Lestrange qui se dirigeait vers lui, furieux et inquiet.

« Que se passe t-il encore ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé !

\- A rien du tout ! Suis moi il y a une urgence au manoir !

\- Si c'est parce que ton frère et sa femme se sont disputés et se sont blessés débrouillez vous tout seul, je ne suis pas votre médicomage attitré !

\- C'est pour le Maître, c'est urgent ! »

Rabastan perdait patience. Heureusement Travers se leva immédiatement quand il entendit parler du Maître et quitta l'établissement sans poser de question.

Ils transplanèrent et il dut presque courir pour suivre Rabastan jusqu'à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre du Maître sans frapper, où Bellatrix faisait les cent pas et Rodolphus posait des questions à l'elfe.

« Mais… que se passe t-il ? »

Il y avait peu de choses qui pouvaient déstabiliser Travers mais voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres allongé dans un lit, somnolent et les Lestrange à son chevet le laissa pantois. Pendant quelques instants. Il n'eu pas besoin qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit, à la tête de ses collègue il compris ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se pencha vers lui avec précaution, l'examinant du mieux qu'il pouvait sans ses instruments, qui étaient chez lui bien entendu. Derrière lui les deux frères se disputaient.

« Tu en as mis du temps !

\- Il était introuvable !

\- Tu ne pouvait pas utiliser ta marque ?

\- Et rameuter les autres aussi ? Ils auraient fait un de ses boucans et ils l'aurait réveiller. Et je n'aime pas quand il y a du monde à la maison !

\- Mais taisez vous ! C'est vous qui en faites du boucan, vous allez réveiller le Maître ! »

Ils se turent et attendirent le verdict de Travers, qui lorsqu'il eu finis, se tourna vers eux, la mine déconfite.

« Bah ça…

\- Quoi ?

\- Le Maître est malade.

\- Oui, je pense que nous l'avions deviné ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- La varicelle.

\- C'est ce que l'elfe a dit. Qu'est-ce que c'est. Ça me fait penser à la dragoncelle…

\- C'est… c'est une maladie. Une maladie moldue. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Comment était-ce possible ? Bellatrix rompit le silence. Elle avait envie de hurler mais elle se retint.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Il ne peux pas attraper de maladie moldue !

\- Et bien si ! J'ai cru que c'était une forme de dragoncelle mais non. L'elfe avait raison. »

Il leur fit signe de sortir puis referma la porte derrière lui.

« C'est une maladie moldue, très contagieuse. En général ce sont les enfants qui l'attrapent, ce n'est pas dangereux. Mais ça peut l'être pour les adultes, surtout si ils sont… âgés – heureusement que le Maître dormais où il serait mort pour l'avoir traité de vieux – mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il a pu l'attraper. En général les sorciers sont immunisés contre cette maladie à moins d'avoir des origines moldues... »

Oui, heureusement que le Maître dormais. Travers n'aurait plus été de ce monde dans le cas contraire. Rodolphus sembla avoir une illumination.

« Oh non… Il y a deux jours. Nous sommes allés nous occuper d'un sorcier et de sa famille moldue. Je n'avais pas prêté attention mais l'un des fils était au lit et le visage couvert de boutons. C'est là-bas qu'il a été contaminé ! »

Ils se regardaient, horrifié.

« Et tu dis que c'est dangereux ?

\- Oui. Pas mortel, mais dangereux. Mais ça se soigne. En général en une semaine c'est terminé mais ça peut être plus long dans son cas. Il va falloir qu'on s'en occupe. C'est la seule solution. »

C'est ainsi que les quatre mangemorts se transformèrent en gardes-malades. Les connaissances de Travers s'avérèrent utiles et il leur expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire. Ils étaient bien sûr dépassés par cette annonce, le fait que leur Maître puisse tomber malade leur était impensable.

Et ce n'est pas cette nouvelle qui s'annonça la pire. Non.

Le Maître se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, plus malade et maussade que jamais. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa baguette et il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre bien chaude et ses pieds étaient recouverts par une bouillotte. A côté de lui il y avait une verre remplis d'une potion fumante et une petite table sur laquelle était disposé un plateau avec une verre d'eau et un bol de soupe chaude. Il voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il fut surpris de voir Travers entrer dans la pièce, habillé de son ancien uniforme de médicomage et qui griffonnait des notes sur un carnet. Que signifiait tout ça ?

« Ah vous êtes réveillé ! Tant mieux, je vais prendre votre température ! Ouvrez la bouche ! »

Il n'en fit rien. Rêvait-il ? Depuis quand lui donnait-on des ordres ? Il jeta un regard mauvais à Travers et voulu se lever, non sans mal. Mais aussitôt le mangemort bondit jusqu'à lui et le força à se recoucher. Il avait un air sévère qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu mais qui lui rappelait quelqu'un…

« Pas question ! Vous êtes malade et je me charge de vous soigner ! Pour ça je dois prendre votre température ! Alors ouvrez grand ! »

Voldeort finis par obtempérer devant l'air insistant de son serviteur. Il lui plaça un thermomètre – moldu qui plus est – sous la langue et patienta quelques instants avant de le lui retirer.

« 40° ! Ohlala ! C'est pire que ce que je ne le pensais ! Vous allez rester au lit et hors de question de vous lever sauf pour aller dans la salle de bain ! C'est bien compris ? »

Il hocha de la tête et soudain il compris pourquoi il lui obéissait sans protester. Quand Travers était en médicomage, il ressemblait énormément à Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il n'avait pu la connaître que par le biais de Quirell mais cette femme était tellement autoritaire quand il s'agissait de santé qu'on ne pouvait que lui obéir et Travers était exactement comme elle à ce moment là. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

« Mangez !

\- Non.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! C'est excellent pour votre santé !

\- Je n'aime pas la soupe ! »

Il fallut une demi-heure au médicomage pour lui faire avaler la soupe et encore une autre pour lui faire avaler la potion.

En fait Voldemort malade s'avéra plus insupportable que Dolores Ombrage. Il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante et n'était jamais content de ce qu'on lui servait. Il n'aimait pas la soupe, ni bouillie de légumes et pas grand-chose en réalité. Les elfes se démenaient en cuisine pour lui faire ses repas comme il l'aimait : les carottes crues, mais pas cuite, pas de poireaux dans le bouillon et pas de viande avec son riz. Il ne le pensait pas aussi difficile ! Mais les plus à plaindre étaient Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan qui n'avaient plus une minute pour se reposer.

« Bellaaaaa !

\- Oui maître ?

\- Ma bouillotte est froide ! Réchauffe là !

\- Tout de suite maître ! »

Et alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers :

« Bellatrix !

\- Oui ?

\- C'est trop chaud ! Ça brûle ! »

Et elle retournait s'occuper de la bouillotte. Des trois, c'était elle qui se pliait le plus volontiers aux exigences de son maître. Rodolphus et Rabastan semblaient à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Travers, que rien ne pouvait chambouler quand il était médicomage était patient et autoritaire. Il ne se laissait pas démontrer. Il avait installé une petite cloche pour que le maître puisse appeler les autres plutôt que de crier et il avait forcé Voldemort à porter une paire de moufles parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se gratter.

 _Ding !_

Rabastan monta les escaliers avec raideur. C'était son tour.

« Change la musique !

\- Oui Seigneur. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Les Bizzar's Sisters

\- Pardon ? Mais… mais nous n'avons pas les Bizarr's Sisters !

\- Alors va m'en chercher un disque ! »

Rabastan se retrouva obligé, sous déguisement, à acheter un disque des Bizzar's Sisters. Et entre temps Celui-Qui-Avait-Attrapé-La-Varicelle avait changé d'avis comme on change de chemise.

« Non, pas eux. Je préfère Céléstina Moldubec »

Rabastan se crispa et retourna chercher un autre disque. Le soir venu il étouffa un cri dans son oreiller.

 _Ding !_

« Rodolphus je dois aller aux toilettes ! Aide moi ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à bien marcher et il devait bénéficier de l'aide pour se déplacer.

Après le dîner, il vida une bouteille de vin à lui tout seul.

« Si j'entends encore cette maudite clochette je vais hurler. Puis je vais assassiner Travers et ses idées de merde ! »

Rabastan craquait, littéralement. Bellatrix lui jeta un regard noir. Elle avait vêtu une robe de médicomage et Rodolphus la regarda porter le plateau du déjeuner de son Maître avec précaution en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas que les médicomages féminines portaient des tenues aussi courtes. Ni aussi décolletées. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers son frère, un verre de vodka à la main.

« Je te le jure mon frère, quand tout sera terminé je pars un mois au soleil. J'en ai rien à foutre de me faire arrêter, je crois même que je préfère Azkaban…

\- Ne dis pas bêtises, tu n'aimes pas la plage.

\- Oh Rodophus si tu savais ! J'en peux plus, je craque ! »

Et il s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de son frère. De l'étage supérieur ils purent entendre la voix de Travers crier :

« Moins fort en bas, vous lui donner mal à la tête ! »

En plus leurs nuits se retrouvaient écourtées parce que Voldemort passait son temps à retirer ses moufles pour se gratter et ils devaient alors les lui remettre de force, quand il ne les réveillaient pas pour avoir quelque chose à manger ou se rendre aux toilettes.

Ils ne se doutait pas que les gens puissent être aussi désagréables quand elles étaient malades !

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et toujours aucune amélioration. En désespoir de cause, Travers avait eu recours à la médecine moldue, qui s'avéra beaucoup plus efficace mais ne fit que renforcer le caractère et l'humeur massacrante de Voldemort.

« Je veux sortir !

\- Pas question il fait trop froid !

\- Juste quelques instants ! »

Travers l'ignora superbement et lui colla à nouveau le thermomètre sous la langue pour lui prendre sa température. Il en avait marre de rester au lit et de subir les jérémiades des Lestrange ou de voir Bellatrix se pavaner dans sa chambre avec une réplique sexy des tenues de médicomage. Le lendemain, pensant que Travers était absent, il sortit de son lit et enfila sa robe habituelle ainsi qu'une cape épaisse et sortit dans le jardin. L'air était frais et il fut presque ému de voir un petit oiseau se risquer timidement à picorer dans le jardin.

« QUE FAITES VOUS LA ? »

Il sursauta puis déglutit. Travers le fixait d'un air furieux. Il s'avança vers lui et fit apparaître des objets devant lui.

« Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous couvrir, vous êtes malade ! Alors vous enfilez ses gants, ce bonnet et ce cache-nez ou votre état risque d'empirer ! »

Travers lui enfonça le bonnet sur la tête et fit plusieurs tours avec l'épaisse écharpe de laine autour de son cou puis lui enfila les gants avec brusquerie. Il ne le quitta pas un instant des yeux pendant une heure avant de décréter qu'il devait rentrer.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Vous êtes guéris. Restez encore deux ou trois jours au lit pour être en forme et vous pourrez reprendre vos activités ! »

Voldemort était soulagé, Bellatrix un peu déçue de devoir quitter son uniforme de médicomage qui n'avait eu aucun effet sur Voldemort et les frères Lestrange pleurèrent de joie, se promettant une tournée des pubs pour fêter l'événement.

Le mois avait été épouvantable. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé autant regretter Azkaban. Leur joie fut de courte durée cependant, parce que aussitôt remis sur pieds, le maître les affublât des tant de missions qu'il leur fut impossible de fêter quoi que ce soit.

« Je te jure que je vais trouver un moyen de faire payer Lucius, si il ne s'était pas fait prendre c'est lui qui aurait du s'occuper de lui ! »

Sur ce, les deux frères Lestrange s'engouffrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, prêts à profiter de leur première nuit de sommeil depuis des semaines.


End file.
